1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to an imaging device, for example, to a camera module including an image sensor chip and a method of fabricating a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module may be in an imaging device such as a mobile phone. A related art camera module may be assembled using a hollow barrel-shaped frame. A lens member and/or a semiconductor package including an image sensor chip may be assembled into a hollow barrel-shaped frame. An optical signal passing through the lens member may be converted into an electric signal by an image sensor chip. An electric signal may be converted into an image signal by an additional signal processor.
An imaging device such as a mobile phone may be increasingly miniaturized. In a related art camera module, a semiconductor package and/or a lens member may be separately prepared and assembled into a barrel shaped frame. It may be difficult to reduce the volume of the camera module. The large volume of a camera module may affect the miniaturization of an image device using a camera module. Manufacturing costs may increase because an assembling process may be required for the camera module.
As the number of pixels of an imaging device increase, a high-resolution lens may be required. As alignment sensitivity between a lens member and an image sensor chip increases and/or size of a camera module decreases, it may be difficult to assemble a camera module.